The mission of this core facility is to provide a centralized resource to the San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) for the optimal design of cancer studies, the efficient collection and management of data from these studies, and the appropriate analysis and presentation of study results. By combining biostatistical, data management, and data processing expertise in a single shared resource, coordinated by one individual, unified and consistent services can be provided to all phases of cancer research. A centralized facility can provide a much wider range of statistical and computer resources to all SACI projects than would be available to any individual project if each was required to provide all of its own resources. Specific Services Provided a. Clinical trial and laboratory study support-We provide biostatistical collaboration and consultation in the design of clinical trials and laboratory studies. We review all research protocols and make recommendations from a biostatistical point of view, taking into account requirements for numbers of patients or animals, laboratory materials and equipment, personnel, time and cost. We provide computer and software support for patient registration, patient randomization, data management, and computer and software support for acquisition and storage of laboratory data. b. Statistical analyses-We plan and perform statistical data analyses using both packaged and special purpose computer programs, and prepare reports and presentations of the results of the analyses. We assist in the interpretation of study results and help plan subsequent stages of the investigation. Biostatisticians in the facility also initiate independent investigations of the data, applying existing statistical techniques or developing new methodologies as required. c. Computer service-We maintain state-of-the-art computing facilities including a network for communication among all cancer center personnel. We perform regular backups of all databases and computer files, install new software and updates of existing software, evaluate and select new hardware and software, and train new users. d. Quality control-We plan and implement quality control procedures using special purpose data editing computer routines. We design and implement statistical process controls for use in our clinical and research laboratories. e. Education-We provide a wide range of educational and training support to SACI programs and investigators. We offer formal courses and seminars as well as informal counseling and training on statistics, computer and network usage, data collection and management.